


Basses and Confessions

by AceKyun



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Ranmaru!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Otoya called Ranmaru to an early meeting on his birthday to give him some gifts.





	Basses and Confessions

“Happy birthday, Ranmaru!”

The door opened as a red head poked his head through to the studio. Alone on a chair sat Ranmaru Kurosaki, tuning his bass for the jam session the two had planned before. It was still early breakfast still hadn’t been served, and yet there was a reason Otoya had requested for the meet so early in the morning. Upon the sight of the smaller man, the bassist let his hands rest on the fret and shot a glare at the boy, before his words registered and the glare softened into a tired smile.

“Oh, I guess it is my birthday huh…” Otoya let out a hum of agreement before stepping right into the room and closing the door behind him. Despite how early it was the red head’s smile was still glowing like the morning sun, just starting to poke through the window. Ranmaru didn’t understand how he did it, wasn’t he just as tired? The guitarist sat himself down on a chair across from the other man taking the case off his back and sitting it down between his arm and the chair, both holding it in place gently. It wasn’t his usual case and there was a white envelope attached to it, but Ranmaru was too tired to ask. It was unlike Otoya to avoid making eye contact, but here he was looking away out the window and twiddling with his fingers. The whole room was engulfed with a silence to tense it could be cut with a knife.

“I’m sorry for making you wake up this early…” He spoke biting his lip a little, still refusing to make eye contact. The sun was creeping in through the window and had started to fill up the room a bit, letting more light shine through.

“So, Otoya, what’s this about?” The red head jumped at the sudden death of the silence. “You said yesterday there was a good reason for dragging me out here an hour before breakfast…” His glare had returned and he rested the bass on the case lying beside the chair. Otoya quickly gazed at the bassist, before swiftly looking back out the window again.

“I do,” He finally locked eyes with Ranmaru. “I do have a good reason, I promise!”

“Then do you want to tell me?” Otoya let a sigh slip from his mouth, rising from his chair with the case and taking the few steps over to the older man. He stared at the floor then the case, before holding it over to Ranmaru. The older mans mismatched eyes scrunched as he looked up at the standing boy. Otoya’s face was slightly red, though perhaps that was just the tired reaction from him.

“I woke you up so early, because I wanted to be the first one to give you a present…” he got a grunt in response. “I know it sounds petty but, please open it! I think- no, I know you’ll love it!” Otoya’s smile flashed even brighter than the sun this time. The older man reached out to take the case, eyes never leaving the other’s red ones. He unzipped the case finding a shiny new silver and black bass, eyes widened and the tired expressions he had before instantly turned into a passionate joy, sending a smile to almost rival Otoya’s own.

“Holy shit, this is amazing! How’d you know?” Otoya chuckled, moving to stand beside the chair, fully enjoying the warmth radiating from the bassist. Ranmaru was already pulling it out of the case and flicking on the strings, already testing it out using Only One. Otoya couldn’t help but let more giggles fall out watching the other mess around joyfully like a child on Christmas – well it was his birthday after all.

“I remembered last month when we were shopping for amps, you were staring at it for ages, I thought this would be a nice surprise,” Otoya locked eyes with Ranmaru, both expressions soft and warm.

“It’s more than just nice, this is amazing!” It only took another moment for Ranmaru to get completely lost in breaking in the new strings, Otoya took this chance to trip slip away, wandering towards the door, smiling back at the man, before reaching out for the door.

“Oi, what’s this?” Otoya jumped, spinning on his heels one eighty degrees. Ranmaru was holding the envelope attached to the case, sending over a blank face. Red eyes moved back to the window and his teeth caught against his lip. The tension flood back in the room over the silence.

“O-Oh, it’s nothing… I should go!” the words were rushed and tumbled out, but before the red head could turn back and grab the handle, the deep voice called out to him.

“Wait! Come back over here!” Red eyes flit around the room, avoiding anywhere but Ranmaru and his face overflowing with a red to rival his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to wander back over to the other and drop himself back onto the empty chair, eyes glued to the rising sun. Ranmaru waiting patiently, and slowly opened the envelope taking out the card sitting inside. It was a little messy but legible, easily recognisable as Otoya’s handwriting. On the front had ‘Happy Birthday!’ written with a doodle of a skull, eyes matching the rockers, and Ompu-kun beside it. Opening it, there wasn’t just a quick message but something longer, and a lot sweeter.

‘Happy birthday, Ranmaru! I hope you have an amazing day and get a lot of great gifts, hopefully this one is one of them. I really enjoy our time together; I always learn so much from you and I want to keep learning more with you. And I don’t mean just learning music. I really like you Ranmaru, more than a senpai and more than a friend. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really want to be more with you. I understand if you can’t return my feelings, but I really wanted to tell you, I have for a long time now. No matter what, I hope you have an amazing birthday and enjoy your new bass, love Ittoki Otoya.’

Ranmaru’s expression was hard to read the whole time, Otoya was tapping his foot, biting his lip and twiddling his fingers. He couldn’t stay still in this situation. He watched the different eyes slide over the page, checking out each word, not showing much emotion at all. When the paper was settled into the older man’s lap and the uneven eyes went to meet red, it wasn’t a surprise when the red orbs turned over to the window instead, the sun flooding into the room completely now. It hit against both men’s faces, barley changing much because of the rising heat on their cheeks.

“Otoya…” the boy in question didn’t move at all. Fingers stopped turning against each other, foot froze to the ground. A small gasp fell out of the red heads mouth as he felt a sudden cold hand settle on the side of his face. Otoya tentatively turned his head, eyes widening seeing the other man so close. Ranmaru was kneeling down to the same eye level as the guitarist, and began to lean in closer to the other man. Their lips met. It was soft and simple. It was perfect to them. Their eyes got lost together and the smaller hand reached up entwining itself into the messy silver hair that hadn’t been brushed that morning. It was only a few seconds that lasts an eternity, and they still stayed closer after pulling away. A moment passed and Otoya chose to burrow his head into the others shoulder and Ranmaru chose let his hand fall down and interlock his own with the smaller boy’s.

It was peaceful. The morning sun was warm through the window, and the two rested in their embrace for a few minutes, completely content with the situation they now found themselves in. A sudden yawn came from the older man, followed by a giggle from other, nuzzling closer.

“Are you still tired?” The hand still in his hair was now playing with some of the spikes, letting them start to fall out of their shape.

“Whose fault is that?” pulling Otoya to the floor with him, catching the boy so he doesn’t hurt himself as he tumbles from the chair. The hand wrapped around the read head’s waist and said boy let out another joyful laugher, grinning like an idiot.

“Do you want to go to sleep now?” a smirk emerged on his face, twisting the others hair around.

“Don’t wanna get up…” he groaned leaning back into the floor, Otoya falling on top.

“We can’t sleep here, Ranmaru! You’ll be cold here too!” the sun was warm through the window, but it was hard for them to tell it apart if it was the outside heat or the warmth from each other. Despite Otoya’s arguments he found himself nestled against the bassist’s chest, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Then you can be my blanket,” Otoya giggled at the cheesy line. He used the last of his energy to pull himself up planting a soft peck on Ranmaru’s lips, before sliding down against and snaking his arms around the other man. He felt the other’s arms around his back and waist and it felt nice to have someone so close, to know Ranmaru felt the same way.

“I love you, Ranmaru, happy birthday,” Otoya’s eyes shut as he drifted out to sleep after hearing a small response.

“Love ya’ too Otoya,”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing just some fluff for my gay dorks because I love them and y'all should love them more too please!! Also because Ranmaru came home on my first pull and he deserves a fic for his boyf  
hasn't been beta checked either i don't know if somethings wrong feel free to call me out


End file.
